


Glitter and Gold

by Tribi_Ponyfeathers



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bill's Brother, Bottom Dipper Pines, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Healthy Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines, Human Bill Cipher, I'm updating the tags as I think of more stuff to add, M/M, Mabel has Super Strength, No Smut, Obligatory Expletive Warning, Oblivious Dipper Pines, Oblivious Mabel Pines, Older Pines Twins, Passively Suicidal Bill Cipher, Poor Dipper, Protective Bill Cipher, Protective Dipper Pines, Pyrokinetic Bill Cipher, Superhero Mabel Pines, Supervillain Bill Cipher, Supervillain Dipper Pines, Supportive Mabel Pines, Teenage Pines Twins, Telekinetic Dipper Pines, Telepath Dipper Pines, Top Bill Cipher, bill please stop making puns, but this is still prevalent to the story so, cute boyfriends, do makeout scenes that are continuosly interrupted for the sake of comedy count as smut?, i dont think so, means dip-dot's gonna say fuck, nearly mlb levels, oh my god these dorks, oof, so much fluff oh my god, superhero fights, you too dipper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-22 08:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17056232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tribi_Ponyfeathers/pseuds/Tribi_Ponyfeathers
Summary: The city of Gravity Falls isn't exactly the biggest hotspot of America, but it's a magnet for trouble.The superhero Shooting Star is dedicated to saving it, and her main enemies are the twin terrors of the mind, Cipheres and Fir.They say they're just trying to show the world that supers exist, but their methods are... less than great. But their motives don't matter, they're bad guys... right?_________For several years, all Dipper's worried about has been whether or not he could keep his powers a secret. Now, his boyfriend's asked him to help change the world, by showing people that they're not as safe as they think they are, by showing that people had superpowers, and they weren't going to stay quiet anymore.Now, he's the supervillain Fir Tree, master of the mind and arch nemesis to superhero Shooting Star. Something about this girl seems hauntingly familiar, though, and it bothers him to no end.





	1. Chapter 1

Mason 'Dipper' Pines

Powers: None

Age:16

Birth Date: August 31, 2031

* * *

 

Mabel Pines

Powers: Super Strength, 'Exploding Sparkle Balls'

Age:16

Birth Date: August 31, 2031

* * *

 

William 'Bill' Zoloto

Powers: Dreamwalk, Pyrokinesis, Mirage

Age:17

Birth Date: Unknown

* * *

 

"Cipher! Wait up!" he called, pulling himself atop the ledge. He sat, huffing, and watched as his best friend walked along the opposite edge of the roof. "You're going to end up killing yourself one of these days." he huffed.

Cipher scoffed, continuing his walk with Death. "I'll have you know, Pine Tree, that I can catch myself with this just fine. Or, well, he can." he said, pointing to what looked like empty air.

"I can catch you too, but I might just let you drop if you keep this up." Pine Tree returned, nonchalantly picking at his fingernails. "Besides, I can tell you're right next to me. Your Mirage can fool the eyes and ears, but not touch."

Cipher appeared in front of him, the earlier version of him fading away into the wind. "You're my favorite human."

"Heh, I know." Pine Tree leaned back a bit, gripping tightly to the edge.

"No, really!" Cipher insisted, getting closer to his face. "You can actually see me! Nobody else can do that! It's so cool! You understand it, too! You've not once gone mad, it's so refreshing!"

"I keep telling you, I was mad long before I met you." Pine Tree replied, rolling his eyes. "So, why'd you lead me here? You said you had something really important to discuss?"

"It's not fair."

"What's not?" Mason asked, an edge creeping into his voice.

"This!" Cipher shouted, gesturing to the city splayed out before them. Twinkling lights lit up the city, and the sound of people filled the air. "All these happy people, not having to worry about waking up with someone they love in a coma because of them! That we have to hide these powers, never to use them, hiding away and never learning how to control them! It's wrong that we have to hide just because people don't like what they see! You're beautiful, and it hurts me so deeply that you had to erase memories just to live a normal life instead of locked up in some test lab!" He spun around, fire in his eyes, and held out his hand. "Mason, please, change it with me! Help me make them see that we're here, we're real, and we're not going to be quiet about it!"

Emotions flickered across Mason's face faster than Cipher could process them, but it stilled after a few moments. "I will."

He took Cipher's hand, and together they watched the sunrise.

* * *

He slipped through the screen door quietly, sneaking into the house and avoiding the creaky floorboards.

"Where were you?!"

He spun around, only to find his sister in front of the door, arms crossed and looking pissed.

"Mabel, what are-"

"Where. Were. You?!" she asked again, a bit louder.

Mason flailed, covering her mouth and listening for any signs of movement in the house. "Shh-shh! Mabel, It's just- Will called again. His dad- he just- he needed a distraction. We watched a midnight movie, I just- I can't leave him when he- he's always been there for me- I'm- I-"

"I get it. I'm just worried, bro-bro." she whispered back, giving him a hug. "Now you go upstairs, change, and take a shower; you smell like a movie theater. I'll get breakfast started. Don't worry."

He sighed in relief, the tension lessening in his body. "Love you."

"Love you too, Dip-dot."


	2. Chapter 2

William Zoloto

Powers: Intrusive Empathy, Animal Telepathy

Age: Deceased

Birth Date: Unknown

* * *

 

Veronica Mercy Charleton

Powers: Pyrokenisis

Age: 18

Birth Date: October 31st, 2029

* * *

 

Steve Brent

Powers: Limited Precognition, Super Strength

Age: 15

Birth Date: September 8th, 2032

* * *

Mason sighed as he pulled on his socks, idly wondering what his sister was making for breakfast.

He hoped it wasn't Mabelcakes, the last time she made those she had slipped a little Mabel juice into the pancakes, turning them a fuschia color and nearly sending her into a food coma.

That had happened after her second bite.

He huffed fondly at the memory before focusing on his reflection in the steamed mirror. After he flattened down his hair over his birthmark and pinned it down with his favorite hat (No matter how much Mabel insisted it was ridiculous, he refused to stop wearing the pine tree hat he had gotten from that gift shop when they were twelve) he deemed he was ready for the day. He gathered up his dirty clothes from the floor and left the bathroom, humming his boyfriend's favorite song.

He dumped his dirty clothes into his hamper as he passed by his room, grabbing his favorite worn hoodie as he did, and continued to hum as he made his way to the kitchen downstairs.

"What'cha making, Mabes?" he asked his sister as he passed her in the kitchen, going to sit down on the other side of the counter so as not to disturb her while she worked.

"Just some glitter waffles." she said nonchalantly, pouring sparkled batter into the waffle iron.

"You made sure they were edible before you put them in, right?" They didn't need a repeat of that time Mabel was sent to the OR.

"Chill, Dippin' Dots! Here, this is the kind I used." She tossed him a firmly sealed bottle of glitter, and he just barely caught in, nearly falling out of his seat.

"Mabel, you know I don't sports well!" he exclaimed, clutching the bottle to his chest and subsequently getting glitter on his shirt as he tried to calm his racing heart. He checked the bottle once had settled down, and was presently made aware that it was, in fact, edible glitter that she had put into their breakfast food. "Yay, no food poisoning," he whispered, just barely loud enough for Mabel to hear him.

"Oh, shut up, bro-bro! That was one time,okay!"

"Yeah, sure. I call first dibs."

"Nuh-uh! That's not fair at all! I'm the one making them!"

The two continued to banter back and forth as they ate breakfast, blissfully unaware of the awful events set to occur that evening.

* * *

Mabel knew that something was off about her brother that day. He seemed a bit... closed off from her, ever since she told him she wanted to become a superhero, hypothetically, that morning after breakfast.

He had ignored her on the bus, leaving to sit by his boyfriend Bill and his friends, Veronica and... Steve or something.

In third period, he partnered with Thedeuss Strange instead of her, leaving her to pair up with school richbitch Pacifica.

At lunch, he again left her for Bill (she could understand that one, at least, but it still hurt), and when she complained to Candi and Grenda, they just shrugged, and told her that sometimes brothers need space?

Then, after school, he _walked home_ with Bill instead of taking the bus with her! He hates physical exercise unless it's absolutely necessary!

When he finally got home (after dark!) she confronted him about it, and he just said that he needed some space for the day, and that he was sorry for leaving her alone all day.

She _supposed_ she could forgive him, maybe, if he didn't do it again soon.

* * *

An explosion woke Mabel up in the middle of the night, and she rushed to the window of her room just in time to see another building go up in flames.


	3. Chapter 3

Stanford Pines

Powers: Technopathy, Telekinesis

Age: 63

Birth Date: January 12, 1994

* * *

Stanley Pines

Powers: None

Age: 63

Birth Date: January 13, 1994

* * *

Fiddleford H. McGucket

Powers: Thought Telegraphy

Age: 62

Birth Date: January 29, 1995

* * *

Mason watched with near-manic glee as an explosion rocked the mayor's hall, watching from a nearby building across the street as his boyfriend wrought havoc on the powerless civilians. The second explosion lit up his love's figure, a third fireball already in his hand.

It was late, not many people were out in the city street, but those that were ran in fear.

Bill was right about the fear being a rush.

His manic grin only grew as he launched himself off the building with a running start, activating his telekinesis so his landing was gentle.

"God, I love you." he muttered, staring in awe at the damage done to the empty symbol of power sitting in the middle of the downtown district.

Bill just cackled, sweeping his lover into his arms and twirling. "I love you too, my sweet sapling." he declared, settling Mason back down.

* * *

Mabel rushed out of bed, grabbing out the suit she'd created with her great uncle Stanford before his world trip with Stanley.

She pulled it on quickly, glad she'd redone the stitching that morning, and checked herself out in the mirror to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything.

Giving herself a thumbs up, she grabbed her grappling hook off her bedside table and jumped out of the window, swinging towards the mayor's office.

* * *

She stopped on a rooftop across from the mayor's office, and watched in silent horror as two men in costumes danced amongst the wreckage of the building. The fire seemed to curve around them in a bubble, and she could tell that they were the reason the office was up in flames.

Gritting her teeth, she jumped off the roof, soaring through the air before using a roll to reduce momentum, stopping just in front of the cracked steps to the building.

"Stop! You can't just destroy whatever you want!" she yelled, barely heard over the roaring flames. The figure dressed in gold turned her way, and guided his partner out of the rubble swiftly.

Once they were out of the part that was on fire, the smaller of the pair seemed to  _pull_  a large chunk of rubble- what used to be a pillar- and set it down atop the steps, then  _flying_ to sit on top of it.

The remaining of the two villains- _because they had to be villains, who else would **dance in fire**_ \- greeted her with a cordial bow, sweeping his oversized top hat off for dramatic effect. "What can I do you for?" he asked jauntily.

It was hard to describe the voice she heard, it was a mix between  _just too loud_  and  _just too high-pitched_ for it to be his natural voice.

"I'm here to stop you, duh. You're destroying public property, a  _mayor's office_  at that." she replied, nervously fiddling with the ends of her ponytail behind her back.

"Wow, how original. You're really good at the whole 'public speaking' thing, aren't you." the other villain deadpanned, pushing off of the piece of pillar. He stopped just a bit too close for comfort, and she stepped away to a comfortable distance to compensate. "I don't think she's been at this long, do you?" he said, addressing his partner before his eyes focused on hers. "Name's Fir, like the tree. Yours?" he asked, holding out his hand to shake.

"Shooting Star..." She replied, tentatively shaking his hand.

"My partner is Cipheres. It's nice to make your acquaintance. In the future, I look forward to fighting against you, though the most we'll probably doing is public power use and property damage." Fir explained, slowly turning upside down as he maintained his stoic facial expression. "Do you want to know our motives, or do you just want to fight?"

"I- I wouldn't mind... knowing? I- I'm sorry, I'm not normally at a loss for words, I was just expecting my first supervillain to be more... fight-y, murder, the world wronged me so I'm taking my anger issues out on you, bla bla, ya know?"

"Oh, I get it. That's kind of Cipheres' deal, I just want to show people that powers aren't something to be ignored or ashamed of." Fir quipped, and Cipheres shot him a small glare.

"Hey, I'm the one who suggested this, Fir, don't shut me out of this!" Cipheres exclaimed, striding over in quick, angry strides and poking his finger into Fir's chest.

Fir just rolled his eyes, brushing off the finger and giving Cipheres a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Ah, pardon me, are you two dating?" Shooting Star asked, looking between the two with uncertainty.

"Yeah, you got any problems with that?" Cipheres blurted, his left hand catching on fire.

Star didn't flinch. "No, not at all. I'm actually pan, so, like, you do you. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing things."

"You are, just not that part of it."

Cipheres grinned, and then everything faded to black.

* * *

"What do you think, Fir, should we uncover her flesh-mask?" Cipher asked, standing over the slumbering form of Shooting Star sprawled on the rooftop.

Mason shuddered. "I still hate that you call faces that. I say we leave it be, if either of us know her, then daily life will get really awkward for us." He shrugged. "But hey, I don't have much control over your meatsack, so do whatever you want."

"I'm super dead." Cipher finished absentmindedly, turning her head as he inspected her face. "Let's leave it, it'll be more fun to find out without cheating like this. She's definitely familiar, so let's see if we can figure out the mystery!"

"It's definitely not Pyronica." Mason half-joked, pulling off one of his gloves and absentmindedly cleaning a fingernail.

"Let's get going, I wanna wake her up."

Mason shrugged. "Okay. I wonder if Mabel was woken up by the explosions..."

The two supervillains took off, and their new arch nemesis woke with a gasp.

**Author's Note:**

> Inconsistencies, inconsistencies everywhere!


End file.
